


Hopertenzia

by lejindarymin, Zee_ships



Series: The HopexHogwarts Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Authors are sleep deprived, But he doesn't know it yet, Chaser Jimin, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hobi is a ray of sunshine, Hobi is openly bisexual, Hobi is single but he loves it, Hobi is the announcer, Hobi literally brought everyone together, Hogsmeade, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Good Friend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Keeper Yoongi, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Lalisa is Headgirl, Light Angst, Lisa x Jennie because we can, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentions of Harry and the Gang, Min Yoongi is lowkey savage, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Namjin are mature but sometimes cringy, Namjoon is Headboy, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scorpio x Albus (mentioned), Slug Club, Strawberries, Suran will make an appearance, Taekook are Beaters, Tags Are Hard, and by love we mean yoonmin, everyone needs love, if you think this will be angsty, love potions, mint - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namjin are the mature couple, okay maybe not a teeny bit, some jealousy, taekook, taekook are that couple, these two are SO DAMN oblivious, wait till you read our taekook prequel, we made some OCs too, we need love, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejindarymin/pseuds/lejindarymin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_ships/pseuds/Zee_ships
Summary: Mayhaps Park Jimin should’ve kept far far away from a certain orange haired Jung Hoseok.Mayhaps Min Yoongi should not have for once in his damned life somehow made an almost perfect potion.Jimin certainly doesn't like Yoongi. He just finds him "cool". And it's something completely different (right?!). Besides, since Yoongi doesn't even know Jimin exists there’s nothing he can do about it. Or is there? Hoseok, their mutual friend thinks he can do A LOT. All they need is a push in the right direction...and a cup of the strongest love potion on Earth.Or AU where the boys attend Hogwarts, Yoongi just can't understand why he smells strawberries in Armortentia (he doesn't even like them) and everyone is pretty much a chaotic gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is a Yoonmin Hogwarts AU fanfiction because we love yoonmin and we love hogwarts so its a win win situation. This Fanfic is a collaboration between two majorly sleep deprived and bangtan loving people. 
> 
> Before we start here are their houses ages, and years.
> 
> Yoongi- Slytherin, 18, 7th year  
> Jimin- Slytherin, 16, 6th year  
> Namjoon- Ravenclaw,17, 7th year  
> Seokjin- Hufflepuff,18, 7th year  
> Hoseok- Hufflepuff,17, 7th year  
> Taehyung- Gryffindor,16, 6th year  
> Jungkook- Gryffindor, 16, 6th year
> 
> This is post-Battle of Hogwarts and throughout the story the boys will be hanging out in different house common rooms, since we believe there would be no inter-house enmity. so please don't scream at us if you disagree or think otherwise about the friendship between the houses, its just what we imagine :')
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own BTS nor Harry Potter even though we wish we did :(  
> May the stars watch over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps Park Jimin should’ve kept far far away from a certain orange haired Jung Hoseok.  
> Mayhaps Min Yoongi should not have for once in his damned life somehow made an almost perfect potion.
> 
>  
> 
> Jimin certainly doesn't like Yoongi. He just finds him "cool". And it's something completely different (right?!). Besides, since Yoongi doesn't even know Jimin exists there’s nothing he can do about it. Or is there? Hoseok, their mutual friend thinks he can do A LOT. All they need is a push in the right direction...and a cup of the strongest love potion on Earth.
> 
>  
> 
> Or AU where the boys attend Hogwarts, Yoongi just can't understand why he smells strawberries in Armontentia (he doesn't even like them) and everyone is pretty much a chaotic gay.

“Yoongi-hyung!”  
Yoongi jolted awake and glowered at Namjoon. Namjoon looked up from the thick volume he was reading and gave Yoongi a hurt expression. “What? You were gonna fall into your kongnamul bab!”  
Yoongi scoffed, “Maybe if Professor Slughorn hadn't given us so much stuff to read up, I would have actually gotten more than just six hours of sleep.” 

He dejectedly put his head on the table, pushing his bowl out of the way in the process of trying to go back to sleep, only to have a sudden weight fall on him and Hobi screech in his ear.

“Yooooooongiiiii”  
“ What? What is it?” Yoongi scowled at his best friend.  
“Park Jimin’s staaaaring” Hoseok singsonged. Yoongi looked up and immediately his eyes met with the pink-haired sixth year. Yoongi narrowed his eyes as the younger averted his gaze towards his breakfast.  
“What? Is there something on my face?” Yoongi said while consciously rubbing his face.  
He heard Hoseok snort behind him and Namjoon just shook his head. “Wha- g-get off Hobi..” he mumbled into Hoseok's arms that were wrapped around his neck.  
“Hey! Don't you have any where to go, Headboy?” He sneered at Namjoon who pouted at Yoongi, “I wanna meet Jin!”  
Yoongi rolled his eyes at the Ravenclaw in front of him.  
“Speaking of the devil!” Hoseok smiled at the Hyung who was making his way to their table, his attractive smile directed exactly at the headboy; his boyfriend. “Hey guys,” he plopped down next to Namjoon who, as if on cue, wrapped his arm around his waist.  
Ew.  
Why did they have to be so disgustingly...cutesy?  
Frankly it was starting to annoy him and it wasn't like he envied them.  
He did NOT want to be in a relationship. That was the last thing he wanted to worry about.  
He scowled at the couple who were now practically sitting on each other while Jin fed bits of his breakfast to Joon who would had set his book aside to spend time with him.  
Can they...not?  
Shifting uneasily he started rereading his Potions Notes. He HAD to finally perfect the hardest potion he had ever had to make. Amortentia was something that was expected to come in his N.E.W.T.S and he kept messing it up. This was the last class before they moved onto the next potion and Professor Slughorn was exasperated by him. 

“HOBI HYUNG” Park Jimin's obnoxiously loud best friend Kim Taehyung yelled from the opposite side of the table. Hobi waved wildly at him (knocking over Yoongi's bottle of ink on his notes, that fucking idiot). Hobi yelled a quick sorry while running over to Taehyung but not before he waved his wand at Yoongi's notes (he's assuming it was to remove ink) making all ink vanish from his notes leaving him with staring at a blank piece of paper.

“Namjoon can I borrow-” he started only to look up and see him looking at Jin like a love sick puppy.

He flipped them off while gathering his things and sleepily drudged out of the great Hall.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Hobi, that fucking idiot. At first when he saw Hoseok wrap his arms around Min Yoongi he almost scoffed at that lame attempt to make him jealous. But then the elder actually looked up. And it took Jimin a full fucking minute to realise that.  
Without even sparing another glance he stared at his breakfast, his face dangerously close to the plate because he was blushing furiously and Yoongi could still be looking. He poked the dregs of his now cold eggs and thought about everything but the fact that Min Yoongi looked adorable half asleep and pouting.  
“Jiminie-hyung your face almost looks as pink as your hair! Maybe even a few shades darker..” He heard Jungkook snicker beside him but he kept his face down the entire time, scared everyone might notice his blush. “Shut up, Kookie. As if you don’t blush to this day when you remember how TaeTae used to randomly throw flowers at you”  
A faint blush crept up on Jungkook's face and Jimin subtly nudged at Taehyung’s side. “Please just call Hobi back. He’s done enough already”  
He started poking around his breakfast again, as he heard Tae call out to Hoseok.  
“Hello I’m back!” Hoseok plopped next to Jimin a satisfied grin on his face. Jimin glowered at him and Hoseok’s expression changed into a soft pout. “Aish, don’t be pissed Jiminah! I was just doing it to snap you out of it.” He offered Jimin his most innocent smile. Jimin scoffed and went back to poking his breakfast. Subconsciously, as soon as he lifted his head, his eyes travelled to the Slytherin table, only to not being able to locate a certain mint-haired seventh year. He looked around- to find him sluggishly leaving the Great Hall, eyes droopy and a hand over his mouth as he yawned.  
Jimin found himself smiling. His senses were blurring (something that happened often when he thought about Yoongi, it was like he was his idol.) he couldn't hear Hoseok tell him about that one Ravenclaw guy he found cute. Couldn't hear or see Jungkook literally shift onto Tae’s lap. Couldn’t hear Seokjin-hyung arrive to sit with them because the headboy had to leave with the headgirl.  
He was just thinking of Min Yoongi, all sleepy and drowsy and grumpy and completely unaware of Jimin’s existence.

 

Yoongi stood outside the dungeon clutching his potions book rereading all the instructions carefully for the nth time. He could hear other students who were already inside setting up cauldrons and taking out ingredients from the cupboard. Potions was his best subject and he had to perfect the potion today.

“Yoongiii” Hobi yelled in his ear for the second time today.  
Yoongi smacked his face away with this palm,“I swear I'm going to become deaf with your screeching, Hoseok”  
“You love me, Hyung, admit it.”

Before he could answer with his signature eye roll and a snide remark, he was pulled roughly inside the dungeon and he groaned not wanting to go inside yet. 

This was his last year in Hogwarts but everytime he saw this room it somehow managed to take his breath away. It was a large room, dark and damp but the air shimmered due to the different potions that were being made. The lit fires seemed to dance and sway with every puff and were almost hypnotic. Exotic ingredients of all shapes sizes and colors were displayed all around the room and they smelled and looked wonderful to him. Unlike other subjects he loved loved potions because there was something very satisfying about mixing up different ingredients that seemed to be mundane and everyday but mixed with others it could make something that changed lives.

He set up his cauldron and started pulling down everything he needed from different shelves. He couldn't reach some and quickly accio-ed them before Hobi could see him and laugh. 

Professor Slughorn waddled into the room and spotting Yoongi, who had now started to make his potion, smiled at him. He was one of his favorites and not because he was a pureblood or had powerful connections but because he genuinely loved the subject and was very ‘good’ at it.  
Except he couldn't perfect this stupid potion.  
He continued stirring it anticlockwise and then a stir clockwise whilst adding Toxicodendron Radicans ( it was a kind of poisonous ivy but they added honey to cancel out the harmful effect). Hobi was randomly humming different tunes, something Yoongi found annoying but kinda relaxing at the same time.  
He concentrated. Measuring all the ingredients carefully, and adding them to the cauldron. Hobi was beside him doodling on to his notes since he had perfected his potion on the third day of this dreaded Amortentia week. (This was quite unexpected since Yoongi knew how much Hobi didn't like Potions)  
So now Hoseok was just here, beside him earning praises from Slughorn and how the professor explained he regretted not adding him to the Slug Club.

He was going to mess it up. He was going to mess it up. He was going to mess-

“Hyung! Yoongi! You did it! Yoongi did it! Professor Slughorn! He's made it” 

Yoongi stared at his cauldron as the potion gave of smoke in characteristic spirals that danced around for a few seconds and then disappeared. It had a mother of pearl sheen and despite it looking harmless it was incredibly dangerous.

He actually did it. Professor Slughorn scurried over to Yoongi's desk.  
“Oh my, well done! My dear boy, well done!”  
“I-uh thank you. Professor.” Yoongi mumbled eyes still on the potion.  
“Well what are you waiting for? My dear boy, go ahead! Take a sniff!”  
Suddenly Yoongi felt very nervous. What would his potion smell like to him?  
Hesitantly he brought his face closer to the cauldron, making sure not to inhale just yet.  
The steam from the potion felt warm against his face as he bit his lip and inhaled the scent.  
He recognised the scent immediately, it took him back to his first time shopping in Diagon Alley when he entered Flourish and Blotts; parchment.  
A small smile played his lips as the scent changed; freshly polished piano keys. His piano was his first love after all and the guys often joked that it was the only thing he actually loved. And then a much stronger scent filled his nostrils and this one lasted much much longer; strawberries. The smell of strawberries. This scent was so strong that he felt himself getting slightly dizzy.  
And what the fuck? He didn't even like strawberries.  
Cocking his head, he lifted his head to see a very excited Professor.  
“Well? What did you smell?” He asked excitedly  
“Ok ok! Let me go check in with the others eh? Good job Mr Min!” With that he left before Yoongi could even answer the question. 

For some reason the smell of strawberries made butterflies erupt in his stomach. It was a slightly unpleasant feeling but he felt almost giddy. He wasn't very fond of strawberries and it made no sense whatsoever that this potion smelled of them. Maybe it was some old forgotten memories? He'd have to talk to Namjoon about it. He always seemed to make sense of things no matter what.

Deep in thought he poured some in a flask and handed it over to Professor Slughorn. He was about to use the Vanishing Spell on it but-

He had worked so damn hard over this. Watching Professor carefully he ladled some in a flask which he quickly hid in his robes. He could see Hobi smirking at him from the corner of his eye but he ignored it and waved his wand muttering Evanesco and cleared up his desk. Nodding at Professor Slughorn (who was now examining the flasks while munching a cookie) he walked out of the dungeon with Hobi who looked like he was about to burst with questions.  
“YOON-”  
“Shut up Hoseok not now.” he snapped at his friend.  
“Okay so just tell me what it smelled like to you?”  
“ Hmm why don't I recall what it smelled like to you… oh wait. You never told me!”  
“Aish! Don't be so grumpy old man come on hyuuung, I'll tell you mine if you tell me your’s I'm dying to know what it is” Hobi whined as he tugged at Yoongi's robes, pouting.  
Yoongi hurriedly made his way to the Slytherin common room ignoring anything Hobi said. Reaching the entrance he glanced at his friend sighing.  
“I suppose you’re going to come in with me huh?”  
“Wow hyung that’s so polite of you”  
“Reflection” Yoongi announced to the bare, damp stone wall that immediately started moving to the left revealing a narrow passage through which the common room was accessible. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high backed chairs.  
“Ahh there's Min Yoongi,” the Slytherin prefect announced and the rest of the occupying the common room turned to look at Yoongi who smirked and slightly waved his hand. Hobi stumbled behind him, “Hello my friends! I'm baaack!”  
A few of them snickered while some groaned. Yoongi knew Hobi was very popular with some Slytherins. Yes, some. Hoseok annoyed the crap out of the others. It was safe to say that the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws appreciated a Hufflepuff like Hobi a lot more.  
Yoongi just trudged along to the far corners of the common room where near the glass window through which the murky waters of the Great Lake were visible. The window didn't provide any sort of lighting but for some reason Yoongi liked it better that way. He liked staring into the murkiness of the waters, liked putting his head against the cool glass and listening to the continuous swish and whirls of the water on the other side. He liked wondering if the Giant Squid really was living underneath the dark waters.  
He was jerked out of his train of thoughts when Hoseok scrambled beside him.  
“Soooo? What are you gonna do with it?”  
Yoongi gave Hoseok a sweet smile.  
“Try it for me Hobi?”  
The fact that Hoseok looked horrified was an understatement. He stared at Yoongi with wide eyes his mouth slightly open.  
“Look Yoongi, I love you, platonically of course, I’d kill for you but this is one thing I’m not willing to do.”  
Yoongi glared at him and turned around and sank in front of the fire in the big comfy chair he loved so damn much, Hobi following him. 

He yawned and smiled softly when Holly, the House Cat leapt on his lap and started purring. He stroked her back and with that smile he fell asleep.

 

Before HE came in Park Jimin had been concentrating on his Herbology homework (he loved Professor Longbottom, he really did but Venomous Tentacula was a bitch). As he listed down its various uses from One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore and would occasionally pat Hollys head who was curled up around him. 

Not bothering to see who just entered the common room the words “Min yoongi” reached his ears and his head snapped up earning him a snicker from Tae who was currently playing chess with Jungkook.

Yoongi looked a bit flushed as he stood at the window arguing about something with Hobi who seemed a bit uncomfortable. He quickly averted his eyes as the 7th year spun around and sank in the armchair he was so very fond of. Picking up his quill again he went back to his work pointedly not looking at Tae and Jungkook who were both smirking at him. 

After a few minutes of scratching out words again and again he realized that  
the comfortable weight on his feet had disappeared. He looked up and- and-

He swore his heart stopped beating for a minute.

Min Yoongi, the man who always gave off a bad boy vibe, cursed like a sailor and glared at just about everyone was fast asleep in his chair, his mouth slightly open and his glasses askew, while Holly comfortably lay on his lap with those hands of his tangled up in her fluffy long fur. He looked so damn soft with his mint hair ruffled up and it took every single ounce of strength Jimin had to not go up to him and run his hand through his hair and see if it actually was soft as it seemed to be. 

He swallowed and looked down at his parchment with his hands shaking as he picked up his quill. He wasn’t sure why the mere sight of Min Yoongi sleeping had affected him this much. It wasn’t like he had a crush on the other man. Even the thought of that was ludicrous. 

“Checkmate!” Kook shouted and Jimin sighed a long weary sigh before determinedly running a hand through his hair picking up his book and hiding behind it.  
Giving up Jimin snapped his book shut grabbed all his stuff and decided to go to the library leaving behind his best friends who after arguing over chess had curled up around each other. He walked out of the common room not aware of a certain Jung Hoseok grinning after him.

 

Jung Hoseok wasn’t as smart as Namjoon was. But he felt like he was when he saw Park Jimin disappear behind his book blushing madly. He then looked at Yoongi fast asleep and then at Jimin again. Stealthy ( he should join the M-16 or something really because he was GOOD) he reached into Yoongi's robes and took out the small flask inside the front pocket. Smiling widely he put it in his own robes and waited for his target to move. 

Jung Hoseok stood up stretching nonchalantly eyes following the pink haired 6th year leave. He skipped after the younger, leaving behind a sleeping Yoongi and a cat who hissed and looked at him with distrusting green eyes. It was time for his plan to go into action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm dan and I like sleeping,books, people who dont try to hug me, yoongis hands, angst and bts (yoongles is my bias)  
> Hi I'm zee and i like sleeping, books, hugs, fluff, softness and bts (Joonie is my bias)
> 
> We will be updating (hopefully) every week! Enjoy~

He crept stealthily, silently through the dim hallways always keeping his target in sight. Luck however was in his favour, and pink was clearly visible in a sea of mundane browns. Hoseok couldn’t tell if this was fate or just a coincidence but what he knew was that he made a very smart decision. Park Jimin was making his way to the stairs and if he could just get on them before they moved, he could be able to talk to him-  
“Hobi!”  
Uh oh.  
“H-hey Namjoon! What brings you here?” Hoseok stumbled a bit as he quickly shoved the flask into his robes.  
“I should ask you the same question, Hobi, the Hufflepuff dormitories are- w-wait wait nevermind please don’t tell me about that one Slytherin guy who was trying to bring you to bed.”  
“No! I was just hanging out with Yoongi..”  
Namjoon looked a bit too relieved so Hoseok felt the need to amend that.  
“The guy’s from Gryffindor by the way” Namjoon groaned and Hobi smirked as he winked at Namjoon.  
“Okay, you know what, I really need to get Lisa and sort some stuff with the first years. Just hope I don’t walk into her and Jennie again.” Namjoon visibly shuddered and Hobi rolled his eyes because _fuck_ he’s seen worse.

“Oh shut up, Joonie, as if poor Lisa doesn’t have to deal with the nights you have to bring Jin over.” He called out to the Headboy who just waved him off.  
When Hobi recovered from the encounter he brought his attention to the staircase again, but could no longer detect the familiar pink hair. 

 

Park Jimin made his way to the library, hoping to find Jin-hyung there. Jin-hyung was the only one who could help him with his Herbology homework. He wasn’t the Hufflepuff prefect for nothing. 

He carefully placed his bag in a corner and trailed his fingertips across the spines of the book, some thin as a fingernail, some as fat as a trolls skull. Each of them had their own story to tell, their own history and Jimin loved the personality each book seemed to have. The library itself was spacious and comfortable with high bookshelves and beautiful wide arches.

“Jimin- ah!” He heard an obnoxiously loud but familiar whisper.  
Jimin smiled in recognition. “Hey hyung! I was just looking for you.”  
“I'm assuming you're here with Herbology work again?” Jin gave him a knowing smile and Jimin gulped.  
He won't talk about Min Yoongi this time. He won't. He won't. He won't.  
“Y-yeah hyung. Just some Herbology..” Jimin mumbled quickly before sliding off his bag and taking a seat beside Jin who smiled as he put his book to the side.  
“You know I’m always here to help you, Jiminie”  
Jin smirked at the pink-haired Slytherin as if expecting something from him but Jimin kept his lips in a firm line opening his books. 

After a full ten minutes of Jin explaining to him the basics Jimin threw his head back, running his fingers through his hair.  
He groaned, “I need to get this done before the dinner feast or I won’t be able to practice in the fields tonight! I have a quidditch match tomorrow! And I can’t let Min Yoongi-”  
He caught himself and spared a glance at Jin who had his eyes on the notes sprawled in front of them- and he was smiling, eyes shining with that knowing glint which Jimin found so damn irritating because it wasn’t like he had a crush on the other man why on earth couldn’t he talk about him without the rest snickering and exchanging knowing looks?  
“I-uh” he cleared his throat, “I don’t wanna let him down, he is the team captain after all.” he mumbled before pulling some notes from underneath Jin’s elbow causing him to stumble a bit.  
Jimin focused on the notes. He _needs_ to focus.

 

When Min Yoongi woke up from his slumber, he felt extremely stiff. Holly shifted in his lap as he stroked her softly. “How long do you think we’ve been like this, Holly?” he murmured to the cat that meowed in return as if understanding everything he had said. As the warm weight leapt off him he stretched his arms over his head and looked around. The common room was surprisingly quiet with only a few fifth years working in the corners. Thankfully, most of the Gryffindors had left which meant he could finally relax some more-  
“MIN YOONGI”  
He fucking gave up.  
“Yoongi! You do remember Slytherin has a Quidditch match with Hufflepuff tomorrow, right?”  
Yoongi stared at Mark Lee for a while before his eyes grew wide. _Fuck_. He was so caught up in Potions that he completely forgot about the match. He jumped off the chair gathering his notes.  
“Oh shit. I- uh. Lee, send out a message to the team. Ask them to- fuck, what time is it?- just uh tell them we’re having practice in like half an hour? Yeah.The whole team. In the grounds. I’ll meet you there.” he finished off waving off the mildly amused kid. 

 

“W-what? Practise? Now?”Jimin stated dumbly looking back at Jin who shrugged.  
“Yeah. Between you and me I think he forgot about the match. He’s probably just gonna make sure everyone still knows how to fly- we haven’t practised in weeks! Just hope he still remembers your name.” The seventh year snickered and Jimin chuckled half-heartedly, as he felt a pang deep in his stomach, knowing all too well that Min Yoongi wouldn’t because _he doesn’t even know Park Jimin exists._

Yoongi ran a hand through his hair and leaned against his precious Firebolt 3.0. It was magnificent, sleek and had an amazing response to light touches and he was very overprotective of it. Namjoon had once tripped over it and he had ran over to it, cradled it in his arms and then had proceeded to shout at Namjoon for daring to harm his baby.

An hour and passed already but no one had arrived except the pink haired 6th year who had come running into the pitch apologizing for being late even though it had only been a few minutes after the time that Yoongi had asked everyone to arrive at. He was now flying around the oval-shaped, five hundred feet long pitch, a blur of green, black and pink, looping in and out of the silver hoops zig-zagging and pretending to dodge a Blugder and then perfectly doing an elegant spiral dive. Yoongi watched carefully with his eyes slightly narrowed, he was obviously very good. Taking out his wand he shot out red sparks to alert the other man who immediately halted and headed towards him.  
“H-how did I do, Yoongi-ssi?” the boy got off his broom, gasping. His hair was disheveled and Yoongi resisted the urge to smooth it out. Jimin’s cheeks were dusted pink almost resembling his hair colour, Yoongi felt his stomach stir- he found him _so adorable._  
“You were great, kid.” he gave a small smile as he saw the sixth-year’s face light up with a smile- squished cheeks, his eyes turned into half moons.  
_So fucking adorable._  
The air suddenly felt went thick, and Yoongi felt warmth spread inside, and suddenly he felt the urge to change the subject, anything, _anything_ , to break his gaze on the still smiling but mildly confused younger Slytherin.  
“Aish!” he breathed out, gaze finally breaking as he glanced at the castle. “I asked them all to be here by now!” From the corner of his eye he thought he saw Jimin shrug but he refused to look back.

 

Jimin did not mind that he was in the pitch alone with Min Yoongi. Not at all. He sighed when Yoongi suddenly looked away. _Of course_ he was making the other man uncomfortable. He inwardly groaned.  
“Y-yoongi-ssi?” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound as if he was desperate to get Yoongi’s attention again (which he definitely was NOT) but it did sound that way.  
Yoongi turned but didn’t quite look at Jimin in the eye. And suddenly Jimin felt very very small. “I-I just thought maybe I could go call them?” He offered a bit dejectedly.  
Jimin spent the next half hour recruiting his team members.

 

“Everyone today is the day. After today we will be one step closer to that beautiful shining GORGEOUS trophy that has been Slytherins for the past 2 years. All of you are equally as good and I expect a good easy wi-”

“I give the same fucking speech every time and you all know it by heart. Get on your brooms and show them exactly what we’re capable of.” The captain then shook his hair and adjusted his robes while taking in a few deep breaths.

Yoongi was nervous and Jimin longed to go up to him and hug the living daylights out of him.

“JIMIN AAAH” he heard a familiar voice screech. He saw the captains head snap up with an irritated scowl before Hobi flung himself on him.

Jimin breathed into his friends familiar warm scent. Hobi gently patted his back as he knew exactly how scared Jimin was before a match (he also didn't want to let Min Yoongi down) Jimin sighed into Hoseok's orange hair and squeezed his shoulders slightly. He spared a glance at the rest of the team where he saw Mark talking animatedly with Yoongi who was however looking between Jimin and Hoseok with an unreadable expression on his face. Before Jimin could comment on it Hobi started pulling him towards the broom closet, screaming at the team about how Jimin hadn't gotten his broom yet.  
Jimin caught Yoongi's eyes just before the older boy turned around at the speed of light. 

“Hobi! I told you! I got my broom, now can we please go? I don't want to be late.” Hobi pouted as his fingers curled around Jimin's wrist. “Yes you can go Jiminie! But I'm actually here on the orders of Jin-hyung. He told me to give this to you.To calm you down.” 

Hoseok knew he was lying but he had to. Besides, Jimin would never trust him unless he mentioned Jin-hyung. So when he saw Jimin observe the flask before gulping it down, he couldn’t help but smile proudly. Jimin put a hand on his own forehead and Hobi could see his pupils dilate. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and turned him around pushing him out into the field, before he ran out to the bleachers for his own job smugly pushing through the crowd sending a thumbs-up to Tae and Jungkook who smirked in return. 

Jimin felt...warm. The drink Hobi had given him smelled weird but also so so relaxing. He didn't know how to describe it but now that he was in the pitch, on his broom, he felt especially giddy. And then his eyes caught sight of a certain mint haired boy. And Jimin felt everything light up.

“Another Ten points to Slytherin! Ah, look at Min Yoongi absolutely glowing. If I wasn’t already a proud Hufflepuff I would definitely be up here in all my Slytherin glory-”  
Yoongi shook his head slightly at Hoseok. Why was he his best friend again? He smirked as he saw Professor McGonagall smack Hobi’s head. He _was_ glowing. The team was performing extraordinarily well today. He hovered in front of the goal posts. The quaffle _still_ hadn’t made it to the Slytherin side of the pitch after the thirty points Hufflepuff had scored. And when Park Jimin and Mark scored another goal he fist-bumped the air and _yelled_ in gratification, because he _really was glowing._  
Out of all the members, it was Park Jimin who actually noticed him and before Yoongi had a chance to lower his hand and put on a small smirk, the boy actually fucking beamed at him which for some reason made Yoongi’s stomach stir because the sixth-year barely made eye-contact with Yoongi when they talked. But here he was staring at a smile even brighter than Hobi’s (which was saying something because Hobi was a literal sun).

Yoongi looked away.

“And Susan Bell catches the snitch! SLYTHERIN WINS!” Hoseok screamed into the microphone and the crowd erupted in cheers. Yoongi smiled at the team buzzing around. They flew circles around him and Yoongi snorted before waving at them and flying towards the ground. He had barely set his feet on the ground and he was already being swarmed by what he felt like was half the population of Hogwarts. 

He gave in, as he laughed breathily. “You guys,” he addressed his team, “Fuck, you guys were amazing!” He was met by more compliments and he felt some of them give him shoulder pats. He tried moving through the crowd, but then there was a flash of pink and Yoongi felt a force push into him.  
Yoongi looked at the figure hugging him, but only saw pink. A pink he could easily recognise anywhere and he stopped confused and not sure why Park Jimin of all people was hugging him.

The grip only tightened as Yoongi tried to slowly detach himself from the boy who was now crying softly while clutching him..

Wait.

Why the fuck was the kid crying?

 

“Did I do good, Yoongi-ssi?” He looked up at Yoongi and holy shit- they were so close, Yoongi could feel his breath. His eyes were teary-eyed and they held some kind of fondness. His arms were still around Yoongi’s waist.  
Yoongi tried again (unsuccessfully) to escape the younger’s vice like grip which was now getting a bit painful.

“I didn't do well did I?! I'm so sorry Yoongi-ssi please please forgive me. I'd do anything for you.” the kid whisper shouted tearfully.

And then proceeded to snuggle against Yoongi’s chest.  
Yoongi could feel his ear-tips getting red and he knew people were watching. He stared at the boy his arms awkwardly straight, trying not to wrap around the other. He needed to break out of his daze. 

“Listen, ah, kid, I need places to be..” he grabbed the sixth-year’s arms and practically ripped him off himself. He saw Jimin pout but he decided not pay it any mind, even though deep down he knew he was affected by it. He cleared his throat, and pushed against the crowd.  
“You guys have fun at the celebration party. I’m going to go get some fresh air.”  
“Yoongs, you’re literally outside.” he heard Namjoon say and he flipped him of as he started pushing people to the side and made his way to the one of his favourite places on the planet, the Great lake.

Its calm green waters always managed to soothe him when he was agitated and he needed it more than ever right now. The barely audible sounds of the occasional ripples as well as the ever present smell of jasmine and honey was almost intoxicating. He remained there for hours at an end sometimes, scribbling down random thoughts on his notebook. He had once fallen asleep once only to find a blanket on him(it smelled nice and Yoongi sometimes cuddled it to fall asleep) and Hobi shaking him awake with a terrified expression on his face. Jin had burst into tears and then punched him since they thought he had drowned or disappeared in the Forbidden Forest.

He trudged towards the edges of the lake and crouched down dipping his hand in its cold waters, deep in thought. Something seemed off and he had an odd feeling in his gut…

As if something was changing or was about to change.

And it threw him off.

He shivered despite the warm summer day and pulled his cloak closer around him, trying to make himself as small as possible. He felt an odd kind of hollowness. He had won but something at the back of the mind was nagging him. Something was off and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Min Yooongiii” he heard a high pitched voice call out.

He turned around only to see a certain Park Jimin power walk towards him clutching a piece of parchment followed by a grinning Hoseok, the rest of the team and some other Slytherins who for some reason looked confused. 

He slowly got up and watched the rather strange approaching party as they came towards him with the pink haired Slytherin in lead who was stupidly smiling and was holding the piece of parchment with such vigor that it was being crushed. Hoseok was still smiling like a maniac and Min Yoongi had never been this confused in all his 18 years of life.

Park Jimin ran up to him and gave him a huge lovestruck whipped smile.

Wait what?

“Hi” the other man whispered breathlessly his face flushed and his eyes determined but frenzied.

“Can I please read out a beautiful poem to a man whose beauty is unparalleled when compared to that of a veela?”

For a second he wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly.

“I-um what- s-seriously- I- a-are you um a-alright?” Yoongi sputtered. 

“Me? When I’m in your presence how could I be anything but okay?”

Hoseok chortled from behind Jimin and he suddenly had an inkling of what the reason for the...sudden change in Park Jimin’s behaviour.

The pink haired man cleared his throat and before Yoongi could stop him or form a coherent thought in his muddled up head, something he could only describe as horrifying began.

 _“The day I saw you,_  
_My heart got smitten._  
_The day we met,_  
_My soul got sweetly bitten._  
_The moment I hugged you,_  
_My head felt blissfully dizzy._  
_Baby, I desperately hope that  
_You feel the same for me...”__

_____ _

____

 

Jimin finished off with a heart-stopping smile but Yoongi had no time to think about that. He felt himself blush at the incredibly cheesy poem the sixth-year had written for him. For him. For him? Was this some kind of fucking joke? He heard some Slytherins giggle behind the pink haired boy and he almost glared at them before his eyes caught sight of Hoseok whispering To Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook.  
He ignored how Jimin ran a hand threw his hair, directing a blinding smile to Yoongi. Instead he felt his heart drop.

Because that is when Min Yoongi realized exactly what Jung Hoseok had done.

And that is when Jung Hoseok realized that he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
> If you're not already please follow our page on Instagram @_hopertenzia_  
> we post aesthetic character insights and updates on the story, so if you don't want to miss out on important updates, we advise you to follow! :3  
> Also scream at us on twitter if you want  
> @zee_joon  
> &  
> @lejindarymin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but WE WENT TO WATCH THE CRIMES OF GRINDEWALD AND IT WAS SOO GOOD??  
> Aneewayss we got a bit distracted and ended up falling asleep so we couldn't upload. here's the new chapter enjoy!

He couldn’t breathe. How stupid was he to not check his robes right after he woke up? How stupid was he to fully forget that he had a vial of the strongest love potion on earth in his fucking pockets?  
He couldn’t breathe. And when suddenly Park Jimin was in front of him he couldn’t do more than just stare at the boy ahead.  
“What..the..actual hell?” he muttered but he knew Jimin had heard him.  
“Yoongi-ssi? Is there something wrong?” Yoongi’s eyes were wide and he was so so confused.  
He saw Jimin’s eyes turn glassy.  
_Fuck._  
“Yoongi-ssi...you don’t feel the same way, do you?” Yoongi opened his mouth but it was too dry to say anything. He heard some of the Slytherin’s gasp behind them.  
“I-uh..listen kid.. I-”  
He didn’t get to finish because suddenly Jimin’s hands were on Yoongi’s shoulders and with incredible force, Yoongi felt himself being surged forward. For a minute, Yoongi thought he was going to get kissed by Park Jimin and he braced himself. 

But then Jimin stopped. 

Their faces were _so close._ “Yoong-ssi..you’re even prettier up close.” Jimin whispered as if telling a secret. His voice was low, the words obviously meant just for Yoongi to hear.  
And Yoongi lost it. His face flushed and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. One of Jimin’s hand was one Yoongi’s neck and he wondered if the pink-haired boy could feel it burn. He was pretty sure some of the spectators were letting out wolf-whistles but he couldn’t hear them over the blood roaring through his ears.  
“Don’t worry, Yoongi. I’ll make you fall for me.” he whispered and let go of Yoongi who immediately straightened himself. His eyes were still on the pink-haired boy who gave Yoongi a smirk and winked at him before he turned and sauntered away, his hips swaying ever so slightly.  
The crowd scrambled away making room for Jimin as he moved past them.

Yoongi finally breathed.

 

“JUNG HOSEOK!”  
“Yoongi..” Hoseok deadpanned as he saw a very fuming Yoongi charging at him.  
“Hyung..” Hobi attempted, letting out a low chuckle. But his smile faltered quickly as he made his way around the Hufflepuff common room.  
“Hoseok, you piece of shit I am going to throw you in the Great Lake...” Hobi whelped as he hid behind Jin and Namjoon, who just rolled their eyes and went back to reading their respective books, Jin’s fingers tangled in Namjoon’s purple hair.  
Yoongi leapt forward grabbing the tail of Hobi’s robes, “And I’m going to make sure you fucking drown...” he curled his arms around the Hufflepuff’s waist squeezing as painfully hard as he could, earning a choked gasp from the son of a bitch, “And I’m going to make it look like a goddamn accident.”  
“HYUNG! Have mercy on me!” Hobi screamed putting his hands in front of his face.  
“Fuck you. You were looking for the death wish when you...” he glanced around the common room, “stole the potion from me and fucking gave it to a sixth year who barely even talks to me.” he whispered the last part and proceeded to curse at Hobi who kept squirming under his hold.  
“Yoongi..” he heard Jin say in a scolding tone, he looked over to find him putting his book down. “Let him go.. What’s done is done. You can’t change that. Now just wait till the potion wears off and...”  
“But I have NO idea when it will wear off. It’s different for every person, hyung! I can’t even give him the antidote because i basically smuggled the potion out of class and I can’t let them find out. And that means I have to deal with Jimin until he comes back to his senses now. And probably after! What if he’s embarrassed and I have to _comfort him”_  
“Then you have to comfort him.” Jin gave him a smirk that made no sense whatsoever. “Don’t worry, everything will be back to normal soon.”

But Yoongi had a feeling everything was going to be anything _but normal._  
And he was sure that even after the potions effects wore off nothing was going to be the same again. 

 

“This is so fucked up, Namjoon. I don’t know what to do. The kids a damn angel and that son of a bitch Hoseok has gone and given him MY potion. I swear if your stupid boyfriend hadn’t stopped me, the fucker would be dead. On the floor, with his guts inside out because that’s what he deserves and- Namjoon? Joon? Are you even listening to me? HEY. Is there ever a time when you aren't daydreaming and drooling over Jin-hyung?” Yoongi gave the headboy an incredulous look. But Joon only sighed,  
“Unlike you, Yoongi hyung, I’m actually trying to pay attention in class. Maybe you should try making your own transfiguration notes for once. What if i dont give mine to you before the N.E.W.T.S? Huh? You’d fail transfiguration. Do you want Professor McGonagall to execute you?”  
Yoongi glared at Namjoon who gave him an exasperated look and went back to scribbling onto his parchment. Joon always was a multitasker and maybe Yoongi would be impressed by that if he wasn’t so fucking angry right now.  
“What if the kid hates me after this?”  
“If love and hate mean the same thing- You know what? Nevermind-” he looked up from his work and squinted at Yoongi,“Since when do you care what Park Jimin thinks about you, hm?”  
Yoongi opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again trying to come up with something, instead he just glared at Namjoon and gave him the middle finger. He waited for Namjoon to notice it when-  
“Mr Min!”  
_Shit._  
“Yes..? Professor?”  
Professor McGonagall gave Min Yoongi a stern look from over her square-shaped spectacles, “Mr. Min, how many times have I warned you to not to swear in class? Or swear anywhere for that matter?” she loomed over his and Namjoon’s desk.  
Speaking of which..  
Yoongi spared a glance at Namjoon who had his eyes on his notes, a smirk playing his lips, which so obviously screamed “I told you so.”  
_Fuck you Namjoon._  
Namjoon's head snapped in his direction, obviously reading his thoughts, the fucking legilimen, and he tutted softly as to taunt Yoongi. “Mr. Min,” she said in a stern tone and Yoongi gulped, looking at her again, “I believe this is your last warning, I hear you swearing again, you are going straight to detention. Until then, 20 points from Slytherin.”  
He fell back into his seat and he heard a few Slytherins groan, others just snickering away. Yoongi could do nothing more than just glare and start writing notes on his usually blank parchment.

 

“I’m serious TaeTae! What if he-”  
“It’s okay, ChimChim..” Taehyung sighed as he ran his hand through the fluffy pink hair, to which he earned a whimper from Jungkook and he immediately dropped his quill to run a hand through his boyfriend’s brown hair as well.  
“Wow.” Jimin mused, eyes wide. “Do you think I could have this kind of cute relationship with my Yoongi-hyung?”  
Jungkook grinned at the boy, “Sure Jiminie!” To this, Jimin nodded happily, all nervousness about how Min Yoongi felt about him evaporated as he went back to doodling Yoongi’s name all over his parchment, leaving Tae and Jungkook to inconspicuously hold hands under their desk.  
The Ancient Runes professor didn’t notice any of them for the rest of the lesson.

 

“Min Yoongiii!” He heard the familiar sound and choked on his pumpkin juice. He heard Jin snicker beside him but he paid no mind, instead he turned around in his seat. The pink haired boy was approaching his table hands holding a plate, some books tucked underneath his armpit. His eyes were shining and he had the cutest smile on his face. Yoongi gulped.  
“Hey. P-park Jimin.” he stuttered and brought the cup to his mouth again, eyes wavering around, avoiding the younger Slytherin. It’s not like he wanted to avoid him. He just didn’t want him- or anyone for that matter- to notice him blush like a fucking third year Hufflepuff girl.  
“Hi! Yoongi..why are you sitting all the way here at the Hufflepuff table?” he pouted as he sat next to Yoongi. “I was looking for you.”

Yoongi was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He wanted to be in the one person’s company who wasn’t going to give him shit for whatever’s happened- Jin. He was also still pretty fucking mad at Hoseok, who knew this and had decided to sit at the Gryffindor’s table with that annoying, even-grosser-than-Namjoon-and-Jin couple. However he did not get the urge to kill Hobi every time he saw him, so that was an improvement.  
So he was here with Jin at the Hufflepuff table, (thankfully) without Namjoon who had headboy duties. He was also with Park Jimin.  
Who had not stopped ogling Yoongi since he got here.

“Looking for me?” Yoongi asked subtly eyeing Jimin. The boy nodded cheerfully and placed his books on the table. “Yes, I needed some help with my Astronomy homework-”  
“Homework? I- uh” Yoongi looked around frantically, avoiding Jimin’s awaiting eyes.  
“Please don’t say no, hyung. I know you’re very good at it and you got the highest score in your O.W.Ls.” Yoongi blushed. He might vaguely remember screaming and letting the whole common room know about the result.  
“I-uh.. sure.. I guess.”  
Jimin smiled brightly, and got up. Yoongi looked up as he walked away from the table, confused. Jimin stopped and looked back at him, “Come on!”  
_Okay.. now he felt dumb._  
“Where?”  
“The astronomy tower, silly!” he giggled softly and Yoongi nodded slowly as he got up. He turned around to give an excuse to Jin only to find him not there.  
So much for the “most understanding”.

 

He followed Jimin breathlessly as the younger man made his way through dimly lit corridors and never ending staircases. He seemed to have an endless supply of energy even though he was even shorter than himself but he found himself admiring the mans lithe body.

He vaguely remembered Hoseok telling him that the kid took dance classes with him at a muggle studio during the summer. Hoseok was a terrifyingly good dancer (he had tried to make Yoongi dance with him at one of Slughorns parties but he had curled up even more firmly in his chair and had refused to move) and it often seemed as if he had no bones in his body.

They reached the Astronomy tower after what had seemed like hours since the kid had tried to drag one of the suits of armour to the neighbouring one and had tried to make them hold hands. When Yoongi had tried to stop him he had started screeching about how they deserved to be in love, everyone deserved to be in love, because it was a beautiful and “made him feel funny sparkly things in his chest” so he had given up and had bemusedly watched the suit struggling and confused as it was dragged and its metal hand somehow adjoined with another. Matters got worse when Jimin smiled at Yoongi, fondness _spewing_ from his eyes, and when he suddenly dove to grab Yoongi’s hand, he couldn’t help but stumble back, a faint blush creeping up (which he tried his best to conceal) “Yooongii...when I said everyone deserves to be in love, I meant us as well!” he had pouted. 

When they finally (finally!) reached the top of the tower Yoongi lay sprawled on the floor out of breath because really, climbing stairs was so damn exhausting. Jimin, however seemed to have endless energy and he rushed to the edge of the tower to gaze at the multitudinous, glimmering stars.

“Look Yoongi-ssi...” he breathed and Yoongi rolled his eyes, “What happened to ‘hyung’?” he drawled, a bit teasing as he slowly got up and walked towards Jimin.  
Jimin looked at Yoongi with wide eyes, “I can call you hyung, now?”  
Yoongi smirked eyes on the starry sky, “You already did call me that.”  
Jimin remained silent for a while and Yoongi glanced at him and- _fuck the kid was blushing._ “ _Ah_ , that was a slip of the tongue. I didn’t think you noticed.” he was smiling slightly which Yoongi mirrored.  
“Yeah, well don’t call me Yoongi-ssi anymore, it’s a bit too formal.”  
And then, even on the top of the tower, on a chilly night, Yoongi suddenly felt very hot.  
“ _Aish,_ let’s get to work. We can’t let you fail your assignment.”  
He grumbled and Jimin giggled as Yoongi tried to stifle a smile. 

 

“So Yoongi, how was your first night with Jimin?” Namjoon smirked and kissed Jin’s cheek when he laughed like a maniac. “Shut up. I was just helping him with his homework.” he groaned as he tried to stifle a yawn. He had stayed up pretty late trying to get Jimin to study who kept changing the subject every five minutes ( _the sky is so pretty tonight, hyung. Your eyes are really pretty hyung_ ) even for no reason analysing Yoongi’s finger tips ( _they’re so unique,hyung_ ).  
He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His cheeks burned as the arms tightened because, _fuck Jimin had really grown touchy._ He cleared his throat and almost turned around to face the pink haired Slytherin when he realised that the arms were a bit too strong to be Jimin’s.  
“It’s just Hobi,” Jin chuckled, “It’s not your Jiminie-”  
Yoongi groaned and grabbed Hobi’s hands, pushing him off. Yes, they were on talking terms now. Hobi had quietly climbed into Yoongi’s bed last night and Yoongi almost kicked him off but when the Hufflepuff started muttering apologies into his back, Yoongi couldn’t help but just sigh and tell him it’s okay. He really couldn’t stay mad at him.  
“Aww,Yoongi hyung, I’ve missed you...at least let me hug you. Also-” he giggled, “what’s all this talk about-”  
“Shut the fuck up. You don’t get to laugh you fucking-”  
The words died in his mouth as he realised that Jin was frantically gesturing at something behind him and he slowly turned around.

“Mr Min. I thought I gave you a warning.” Yoongi blanched as he faced Professor McGonagall.  
“I- he...”  
The Professor pursed her lips and shook her head slightly, “I’m sorry Min, I’ve let you go on this matter too many times now and…” she waved a rolled up parchment between him and Hoseok “...obviously you’ve been taking it too lightly.”  
Yoongi hung his head, mumbling a sorry, half expecting Namjoon to help him through this (the whole Hogwarts staff loved him) but the younger just shook his head and starting pouring over his parchment again.  
At least he didn’t join McGonagall in lecturing him.  
McGonagall sighed, obviously disappointed, “Mr. Min, I’m sorry, but I have no choice to but you sign you a detention slip and-”  
“Fuck this Kookie!” a loud but high pitched voice caught all of them off guard. Yoongi’s eyes went wide as he saw Park Jimin out of all people throw himself on the Jungkook kid who looked as confused as Yoongi felt.

“ _I CAN’T BELIEVE I FUCKED THIS UP I COULD’VE DONE SO MUCH BETTER. I BLAME YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND FOR NOT LETTING ME STUDY. I’M SO FUCKING DONE._ ” he cried as he clutched a piece of parchment to his chest.

Professor Mcgonagall stiffened as she turned around to walk towards the pink haired boy.

“Mr.Park. I have just had a word with Mr.Min about this, what part of this-”

“Jiminieeee”

Professor Mcgonagall started as Kim Taehyung flung himself on Jimin who stumbled back towards Jungkook who caught him before he fell face first.

“Fucking hell Tae what part of do not-”

“Mr.Park, detention at 9 pm, trophy room!”

She turned to face Yoongi who immediately schooled his features from shock to nonchalant indifference.

“You can join Mr.Min.” she said as she swept out of the great hall.

Yoongi could not help wonder why Kim Taehyung looked very satisfied with himself as he huddled next to Jeon Jungkook and why Park Jimin instead of looking horrified (really though who the fuck liked detention) looked as if McGonagall had handed him the house cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKSKSSKSK WE KNOW.  
> aneeways thanks for reading this chapter. If you're still reading this we want you to know we're really glad that you have decided to join us on this magical journey uwu  
> Kudos and Comments make us happy and we're able to go through our days better :)  
> also tell us if you want namjin and TAEKOOK prequels! We're thinking of planning some so let us know!  
> follow our instagram page @_hopertenzia_ and our twitters  
> @zee_joon  
> and  
> @lejindarymin 
> 
> we love youuuu  
> ~ zee and dan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, we were suddenly hit with the realization that we actually need to study for our mid term exams eek.  
> Aneeways enjoy the chapter!  
> *Check the note at the end of the chapter*

“I swear, hyung, the boy did it on purpose.” Yoongi was caught off guard by Jin (rudely) interrupting him by laughing like a maniac.  
“What?” Yoongi asked, obviously irritated.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Yoongi,” he wiped his eyes, “It’s just that- God, of course he did it on purpose! What’d you think? Park Jimin- of all people, _Park Jimin _\- would randomly start swearing in the middle of the hallway?”  
Yoongi huffed and Jin stopped laughing, “Sorry, carry on.” he stated and started picking at the grass below them. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and he breathed in shakily. The rippling waters of the lake instead of calming him as usual made his gut clench because he was so damn conflicted right now. Fuck Hobi and his godamned stupid idea that was messing with his mind. It wasn’t his fault that kid and his fluffy pink hair and melting brown eyes was way too beautiful for his own good and he couldn't get it out of his mind.__

____

“It was fine, actually, at first. He helped me, and despite the ogling, compliments and many many attempts to hold my hand, we were done in about an hour.” Jin smiled, nodding but then frowned when Yoongi sighed.  
“After that, I was locking up the trophy room, he was right there leaning against the wall, muttering some shit about how much he wanted to take me out and then Suran appeared.”  
“The Ravenclaw prefect?” Jin asked, his eyes on Yoongi who was examining a leaf blade, twirling it in his fingers.  
“Yup.”  
“So what’s so bad about- oh. Oh no.” Jin seemed to have catch on and Yoongi sighed again.

**

 _“Hey!Yoongi! What are you doing here?” Suran smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. “Nothing much, just finished up with detention.”_  
_Suran chuckled and Yoongi smirked. “I heard you had a match with Gryffindor today.”_  
_Suran sighed and dramatically put a hand to her heart. “Yeah we lost. But let’s not talk about that. What are you doing later?” ___  
_Yoongi opened his mouth to answer but was caught off guard by an arm wrapping around his waist.“Hi I’m Jimin.”The kid stated in a sickeningly sweet tone. “Hi,” Suran smiled and Yoongi inwardly cringed “I’m Suran, nice to meet you-”_  
_“For whatever reason you wanted to know about my hyung’s plan-”_ _Yoongi felt his heart stutter at the possessiveness,_ _“I’ll let you know he isn’t free. Not now. Not ever.”_ _Jimin growled and Yoongi didn’t have to take a look at his face to know the younger boy was glaring._ _Suran looked completely dumbstruck by Jimin’s words and she tried to force a smile before excusing herself,_ _confusion evident in her tone._ _Jimin’s grip on Yoongi’s waist loosened and Yoongi only just realised how tight it was._ _“I don’t like how she was flirting with you.”_ _he stated blatantly, as he started to walk forward,“Only I get to do that.”_ __

**

_____ _

____

“He was jealous of Suran, hyung, _Suran! _” Yoongi said incredulously, now facing Jin who looked at him with soft expressions. He liked hanging out with Jin-hyung near the lake, and just talk. Of course, Hobi was Yoongi's best friend who knew almost everything about him and he was the first person Yoongi would actually go to, but in matters like this, (ranting about Jimin) he just wanted to be near someone who wouldn't lecture him every five seconds or get distracted and tell him about their own hook-ups.__  
“Yoongi… that's very much expected of the boy. Of course he's going to get jealous of anyone who so much as tries to flirt with you, he's under the influence of the potion.”  
And there it was. A big _pang _in his stomach. The pang reminded him to come back to reality, that _none of this is real. It's just the goddamn potion. _____  
“Besides,” Jin spoke up again, causing Yoongi to break out of his trance, “I feel like you should give him less shit about everything.”  
Yoongi stared at Jin, who just softly smiled. “What do you mean, hyung? The boy never seems to-”  
“Exactly, he never seems to be affected in front of you! You should see him when you're not around, the poor thing is always so nervous.”  
Yoongi felt his heart drop a little, and maybe it was the fact that he felt sorry, or the fact that the weather was so damn nice, that he agreed to spend some time with Jimin during the next Slug Club meeting. 

_____ _

 

When Yoongi entered the office he felt extremely embarrassed as all eyes turned to him. He had spent an extra five minutes trying to dress up and look fancy, and Hobi had chuckled, teasingly asking him who he was trying to impress and Yoongi had flipped him off ignoring a certain pink-haired boy that had popped up in his mind. 

Slughorn’s office was quite large, had a fireplace with two huge and very comfortable sofas in front of it, a round dinner table big enough to sit more than ten people and a balcony which overlooked the forbidden forest. The warm office and the crackling fire coupled with the excellent food usually made him very sleepy. But not today.

 

He coughed into his fist and muttered an apology as Professor Slughorn just ushered him over. Yoongi looked over at the table and tried to locate Jin, who was sitting between Mac and Baekhyun. “Hyung!” the familiar voice said and for some reason he felt himself smiling. Jimin practically fell out of his chair as he pushed a sixth year Ravenclaw off the neighbouring seat. He then proceeded to pull the chair and let Yoongi slip in, which the mint-haired boy found extremely embarrassing. Professor Slughorn had paid them no mind and the only few people who had noticed the boy’s erratic behaviour were Jin hyung and seventh year Gryffindor Jackson who were both engaged in trying to stifle their laughs. 

“How was your day, hyung?” Jimin asked, his eyes wide and bright and Yoongi just put on a smile, “It was good, Jimin. What about you?” He asked, fork digging into the steak on his plate. There was a soft murmur of discussion around the table to which Yoongi tried (and failed) to pay attention too. Professor Slughorn was talking to Albus Potter, and was bragging about how much close he was with _the _Harry Potter.__  
Yoongi tuned them out bringing his attention to his food. “Yoongi hyung, try some ice cream,” the sixth year said out of nowhere and Yoongi looked up to see the boy holding a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream to his face. He felt his ear tips burning as he looked around the table, which had grown suspiciously quiet.  
Well fuck.  
In his peripheral vision, he could see Jin giving him a sharp look and fuck, when he spared a glance at Jimin, his eyes sparkling, he couldn't stop himself as he cracked a smile allowing Jimin to pop in the spoon. 

____

He smiled softly as Jimin practically gasped at the gesture- maybe being nice to the guy wasn't so bad after all. The Slug Club went on as usual, except he wasn't sitting next to Jin anymore, which was a good thing since he really didn't want to hear another one of his jokes, ( _“Yah,Yoongi-ah, how does a cow laugh-” “I swear to god hyung if you continue, I will shove this spoon down your throat,” _)__  
“So” he started not-so-casually, as he turned to Jimin who looked up from his food to stare at Yoongi with big curious  
eyes, “What have you been up to? These past few days I mean?” He hated that he sounded so nervous and apparently, Jimin had noticed because now he had a small smirk playing his lips. “I’ve been okay, Yoongi hyung, but you barely have time for me anymore,” he said with a dramatic sigh, “besides, the last few days have been so stressful for me, aish, my Astronomy test is coming up and I barely have enough time to hang out with everyone. It's just study study study…” he added with a pout and went back to eating his ice cream.  
And maybe it was the fact that he really felt the need to be nicer, or the fact that he wanted to help Jimin in some way or another, he said-  
“Yah, Jiminah-” _he really didn't want to regret this, _“Tomorrow, before the Quidditch match maybe I could take you somewhere for some stress relief,” _what the fuck is wrong with him, he so regretted saying that,_ _“I- I mean I have a place in mind and..”  
He expected Jimin to throw him one of his playful smirks but instead the boy just studied Yoongi's features, a soft expression on his face. He licked his lips slightly before giving him a genuine smile and Yoongi also could've sworn he saw the faintest of red creep up the younger's cheeks. “I'd like that very much, hyung.” He answered smiling as he looked down at his bowl almost bashfully and Yoongi for reasons unknown felt his stomach do a summersault.___

__

_____ _

____

 

Yoongi feels nervousness crawl up his spine as he makes his way to the Gryffindor table. Clutching the small box carefully in his hands, he strides over and tries to ignore the low whistle Hobi had let out from the Hufflepuff table. The Gryffindor table is noisier than usual and in the midst of Jackson screaming at his team and Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung warming up for the match by being _this _close to making out, Yoongi finds himself tapping Park Jimin's shoulder.__  
The boy looks up and his face brightens as he offers Yoongi a dazzling smile. “Hyung!”  
“Hey Jimin, I- are you ready to go?” He manages to sputter out the words but feels his heart drop slightly when Jimin stares at him with questioning eyes. _Fuck he was so stupid, why would Jimin actually agree to it? _ _What if the potion wore off? What if he was back to normal?_ _What if-___  
“We were um supposed to go- you know for the stress and uh-”  
“Oh that's right Hyung!” The boy jumped, beaming and grabbed Yoongi's free hand, leading him out of the Great Hall. Yoongi had enough time to spare a glance back at the tables to find Namjoon giving him a thumbs up.

_____ _

“So”, Jimin started, turning to Yoongi, “where are we going?”. Jimin was smiling and Yoongi could see the slightest trace of a smirk. The potion worked in mysterious ways and Yoongi found it very amusing. Weird but amusing.  
“You’ll see.”, Yoongi mumbled, tightening the grip around the box. With his free hand, he tugged at Jimin's robe, and the boy didn't hesitate as he slipped his hand into the elder’s. Yoongi decided that he didn't mind.

 

“The Great Lake?”, Yoongi froze momentarily, the confusion in Jimin's voice was prominent. Yoongi wondered if he made a mistake bringing him here. “Yeah I- uh I just find it relaxing, you know, sitting here and stuff so I just thought maybe-”  
Real smooth Yoongi why don't you fling yourself into the lake while you're at it.  
“It's perfect, hyung” the pink-haired boy mumbled and there it was again, Yoongi felt his heart stutter as Jimin smiled at the ground bashfully, his cheeks heating up.  
Yoongi gulped before he started looking around, “So I think we have exactly an hour before the match starts, we can sit here a while and walk back to the pitch just in time.” He walked a bit further before leaning down and sitting on the grass. He spread his legs, placing the box beside him. Jimin followed elegantly folded his legs under himself.  
“Hyung? What's in that box?” he asked slightly leaning into Yoongi's space.  
“I- uh I thought maybe you'd like something sweet so I uh-” stammered Youngi. Jimin was now staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted, Yoongi suddenly found it hard to breathe, “I baked some brownies… no, no Jin and Hobi helped me so they're not bad, I tried one and it was actually good so y-”  
He was cut off by Jimin giggling and _fuck _it was cutest thing he ever heard. “Thank you hyung. I was actually craving something sweet.” Yoongi sighed, finally letting out a breath, he didn't know he was holding. He grabbed the lid of the box and took it off, offering the brownies to Jimin who quickly picked one up stuffing it in his mouth.__  
“Hyung… this really is very relaxing” the boy sighed as he laid down flat on his back. Yoongi followed and closed his eyes, enjoying the burning sensation it caused, “I'm glad you find it relaxing…” He feels Jimin's fingers brush against his own, “After I realized how relaxing this place was, it was my new favorite place. I basically spent the whole day before my O.W.Ls here, to destress.” Jimin propped himself up on his elbow, now staring down at Yoongi.  
“Is that so?” he asked, his voice low, almost a whisper. Yoongi felt himself flush a bit as his eyes met with Jimin's, their faces incredibly close, “Yeah..” he breathed out, not so sure if he was really answering Jimin's question.  
Jimin didn't pay any mind to his words either and instead started leaning in. Yoongi felt his pulse quicken as he glanced at Jimin's lips, and _fuck he was going to get kissed by Park Jimin. _ _Park Jimin was going to kiss him. _His lips were a just an inch away and before Yoongi could let anything happen, he turned his face to the other side, slipping from underneath Jimin.____  
He let out a low chuckle,  
“We should get going, the match is about to start.” He looked back at Jimin and decided to ignore how fucking disappointed he looked. He couldn't do this to the boy, he couldn't let the younger kiss him when he was still under the influence of the _goddamn potion. _  
_This wasn't real. _Yoongi told himself. _It's just the fucking potion. _______

_____ _

The walk to the pitch was tense. Jimin didn't try holding Yoongi's hand and he just felt so fucking guilty. So he did the only rational thing he could think of. He dove and grasped the younger's hand who only gasped and looked at Yoongi with bright wide eyes. Yoongi only smirked in return, this was the least he could do.

They were seated only two rows behind Namjoon and Jin who were currently doing their best in hyping up the Ravenclaw team.  
“Ah, another close miss!” Hobi said into the microphone, “Only if Jackson could keep his eyes on the field instead of staring at me he coul- ow”  
A few spectators giggled and Hoseok just rubbed his head as McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly before muttering to Hobi about something and walking out of the booth making her way towards the castle. Yoongi looked back at the match, his eyes landing on Taehyung, the beater looking around the field for any bludgers. But what caught Yoongi off guard was the other beater. Jungkook looked almost dazed and Yoongi noticed him getting irritated. The boy kept glancing at Taehyung, not paying attention to his surroundings, which Yoongi thought was quite dumb since they were in the middle of a Quidditch match and one could never be enough vigilant.

He started looking around the field again but then was suddenly caught off guard as he heard a loud crash and the next thing he saw was Jeon Jungkook's limp body hurling to the ground. So many things happened at once. A loud screech was heard in the microphone and Hoseok was jumping off the podium and running through the crowds, Yoongi stood up, and felt Jimin's grip on his arm tighten. He stood up just in time to see Jungkook safely floating to the ground and Yoongi's eyes found Namjoon who had his wand out. Taehyung, who was apparently still in shock, finally broke the trance and dove to the ground on his broom before landing near Jungkook, cradling him in his arms.  
Yoongi followed Namjoon and Jin. Jimin was still clinging to him. 

“Alright...Alright, Headboy's here, let me take care of this.” Namjoon announced, his voice, however, failing him by being shaky.  
Taehyung, on the other hand, looked worse up close. “Kookie... he's okay right?” He asked, as Namjoon carefully examined him. The blonde Gryffindor was shaking, and Yoongi could see his eyes brimmed with tears and _fuck Yoongi felt so bad for all the times he internally roasted him. _Hobi put an arm around him, “He's okay Tae, we'll just take him to the infirmary, he'll be fine!”__  
“Hyung! I can help,” Jimin said from behind him and dropped to his knees, whipping out his wand. Yoongi's eyes widened in horror as he lunged forward to grab the boy, “No Jimin!” He shouted a bit too loudly as he pulled the now pouting boy to his feet, “just let the professionals do the job, yeah?” He said before looking back at Jungkook and Namjoon. “He's fine” Namjoon finally announced and everyone visibly relaxed. “Let's just take him to the infirmary.”  
The crowd started clearing out and while Taehyung and Hobi went to check on Jungkook, Namjoon and Jin decided to go back to their dorms. Yoongi sighed as he turned around to face Jimin but suddenly felt himself grow cold when he couldn't spot the Slytherin near himself. He frantically looked around and when his eyes set on the unmistakable pink hair, he let out a small chuckle. He jogged over to the boy and frowned when he saw him... just _sitting there. ___

_____ _

_____ _

Yoongi got a bit closer and felt his heart drop when he realised that Park Jimin was crying.  
_Shit. It's because he yelled at him isn't it? ___  
“Hey,” he spoke as softly as he could placing a hand on his back. The Slytherin lifted his face to meet Yoongi's eyes but then buried it again in his hands.  
“Are you okay? Is this about-”, Youngi started.  
“I'm so sorry…” he said in between sobs.  
“Don't be sorry Jimin, just tell me-”  
“I'm so so sorry, Yoongi-ssi.”  
He spoke again and Yoongi opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. _Yoongi-ssi? Jimin hadn't called him that since… ___

_____ _

_____ _

_Oh. ___

____

____

Jin's words flooded into his brain as he tried breathing, “ _Just wait... it'll wear off sooner or later” _  
The look of pain on Jimin's face and this sudden discovery was too much and Yoongi suddenly felt sick.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our brains : don't do it  
> don't do it  
> don't do it  
> don't do it  
> don't do it  
> Us: *adds angst and leaves a cliffhanger*  
> Sksksk we're so sorry oof. 
> 
> Aneeways guys, on a more important note, this is where our updates might get slower, we have everything planned but being in college and having mid terms that last weeks is, you have to understand, very hectic for us. So we find very small amounts of time to actually write stuff and usually it takes up most of the night. So we'll try our best to upload as quickly as we can but it might take long.  
> Thank you, we love you and if you're still reading this fanfiction we love you even more! 
> 
> Find us on Twitter:  
> @zee_joon
> 
> And our instagram: @_hopertenzia_ where we post about chapter updates and character insights!
> 
> Love you!  
> ~zee and dan
> 
> Edit: 25/12/18  
> Hi guys! zee here~  
> Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter might take longer than expected, so do not worry because this story is definitely NOT being abandoned. The next chapter is looking out to be a monster chapter, so please don't think this story is being abandoned.  
> Also gonna add that the end of this story is near ;_; aneeways that's all, MERRY CHRISTMAS


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v v light taekook angst  
> Slughorn's party  
> Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!  
> We're finally here with a new chapter!  
> Just going to really quickly let you know that there will be underaged drinking in this, (since Jimin is 17-ish) and apparently the legal drinking age in Korea is 19!  
> but since they're in Hogwarts, 18 works.  
> enjoy the chapter, we love you~

When Yoongi found out Jungkook had woken up, he had hurried to the infirmary. He, honestly, didn’t know what he was expecting as he entered and found everyone already there. He remained silent as he walked over to stand beside Hoseok. The silence in the room was thick and deafening, no one saying a word as Taehyung just held Jungkook’s hand upto his lips, while the latter just stared at something far off. Yoongi noticed his eyes were glassy and he couldn’t help but wonder if the two boys were in some sort of argument.  
Yoongi’s eyes then traveled over to the boy sitting on the opposite side of the bed, his pink hair falling softly over his eyes, which were trained on his hands. He wasn’t wearing his robes, since it was Sunday. Instead he was clad in a soft green fuzzy sweater with sleeves so long only the tips of his fingers were visible. Yoongi stared at Jimin for the longest time hoping that the boy might look at him too.  
The spell of silence was broken when Namjoon strode into the infirmary, “I just talked to Madam Pomfrey and she says you have to stay here another night, Kookie, just to make sure your nerves are back on track.”  
Jungkook nodded, but his eyes were still fixed somewhere else. Yoongi wondered if anyone else noticed this. Namjoon had his arm around Jin who was staring sadly at Jungkook and Yoongi had a small inkling of what happened.  
“Kookie-”, Tae spoke up but Jungkook just took in a shuddering breath, “Not now, Tae.” His words were cold and something in the room suddenly shifted, making the air thick again.  
Yoongi looked back at Jimin who suddenly averted his eyes and Yoongi felt himself blush slightly at catching Jimin staring at him.  
“Well”,Hobi suddenly announced and it broke through the thickness like sunlight through dark clouds, “I brought some snacks!” He started handing out chocolate frogs and everyone accepted them. Jin smiled and ruffled Hobi’s hair and even Jungkook now looked at the blue and gold box in his hand. Yoongi bit his lip before and before he could register what he was doing, he reached out and handed a box to Jimin. Heat rising up his neck, he stood there gulping as Jimin just stared at the box he was being offered. The younger boy glanced at Yoongi, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wide. _Fuck. Fuck. Mission abort! ___

____

But then he reached out to accept it and just muttered a low, ‘Thank you’. And Yoongi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Suddenly, gaining confidence, he made his way towards Jimin. _He can do this. He can talk to Jimin, he can settle this out with him like adults do. _  
But life must really hate Yoongi because at that time his fucking best friend decided to open his mouth.__

____

“So, Jiminie. Yoongi hyung is right there, why aren't you, you know… clinging onto him like your life depends on it?” Hobi said while smirking, and Yoongi knew the orange-haired boy only meant to lighten the mood, but all Yoongi’s brain could think of was:

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck. ___

____

He slowly looked towards the pink haired boy who had stiffened, so Yoongi opened his mouth, heart hammering in his chest, to say something, to bring Jimin out of the limelight which was so obviously making the younger boy uncomfortable. He almost gave a lousy retort to Hoseok’s statement but was cut off by Jimin himself.

“I'm not under the influence of the potion anymore.”, he said loudly, hurt showing plainly on his face as he looked between Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook.  
This caught everyone off guard as they just stared at Jimin, who just squirmed under the unwanted gazes. Even Jungkook was now watching Jimin intently, probably waiting on him to elaborate. But he didn’t.  
Instead, just chuckled sadly. “I’m still mad at you by the way, Hobi, Kookie and Tae.” 

Jimin’s eyes glistened with tears as he got up murmuring about some leftover charms homework he had to complete and left the ward after kissing Jungkook’s head softly.

Hobi made to follow him but before he could Namjoon stopped him.  
“You're going to make things even worse, so don't, Hobi, he needs to figure stuff out.” he said softly his eyes on Yoongi who was still paralyzed, glaring at the spot Jimin had gotten up from.

 

Namjoon sighed as he got up, ruffling Jungkook’s hair who looked up at him with half a smile. Pulling Jin with him, he nodded at the others and walked out of the ward. Yoongi just closed his eyes as he sighed but then opened them again when Jungkook cleared his throat, “S-sorry Hyungs, b-but could you leave me and Taehyungie alone for a b-bit?” he spoke with his voice cracking and his eyes dark. Yoongi looked at Tae whose eyes were wide and were fixed on Jungkook with a curious expression. Before he could register and evaluate anything that was happening, Hobi grabbed Yoongi’s arm and dragged him out of infirmary.

Jimin wanted to scream. _No. _He wanted to tear his pretty pink hair out, and pitch himself off the astronomy tower because he felt so fucking _embarrassed. _He had literally dashed out of the ward. How long was he going to avoid Min Yoongi?____  
He had run as fast as he could, just in case anyone had decided to follow him, but when he was sure he had gotten out of either Hoseok or Yoongi’s grasp, he slowed down and started doubting his plans to run back to the Slytherin dorms.  
Not entirely sure about what he was going to do, he found himself walking dully towards the Head Dormitories.  
“Lisa?”  
“Hey, Jimin! What brings you here?”  
“I wanted to stay inside for a while, I- I’m not really feeling that good?”  
Lisa’s smile morphed into a frown, “Sure Jimin, you can stay in the common room as long as you like, me and Jennie are gonna be in my room, and I’m sure Namjoon will be here soon too so...”  
Lisa trailed off as she bit her lip, gazing at something behind Jimin. 

_____ _

Jimin turned to find a brunette, Jimin recognised as the Gryffindor prefect, making her way to the two of them. She smiled as she suddenly enveloped the headgirl in her arms, placing a kiss to her lips. The two started giggling and Jimin found the whole ordeal incredibly adorable.  
Lisa mumbled something that Jimin could only make out to be something along the lines of,  
“The sixth-year’s watching” and the two girls parted as they looked at Jimin who just smiled, his eyes fixated on the tapestry hanging in the far end of the corridor. 

 

Jimin felt incredibly bored as he picked out a few more books from the shelf on top of the fireplace. The crackling of fire and burning wood was apparently loud enough to block any kind of sound that may be coming from the girls’ room and Jimin was thankful for that.  
Sighing, he laid down on the couch, softly humming. He was dozing off when the front door suddenly opened and a familiar set of giggles filled the room. Jimin propped himself up on his elbow, as he smiled at Jin and Namjoon, who had just entered.  
Jin was laughing at something Namjoon had said, and it was apparently the _funniest thing ever _because Jin-hyung was dying.__  
But the spell soon broke, as Jin’s eyes found Jimin’s and his face contorted with concern.  
“Jiminie! Were you here all this time?”  
Jimin sighed, “Yes hyung, I just wanted to be somewhere, where I couldn't be found, and since all the common rooms are occupied, I decided on coming here.”  
He sighed as he laid back down, “You can go back to whatever you were going to do, I’m not planning on staying any longer,” Jimin said staring at the ceiling idly.  
“ _Yah _, Park Jimin, where did _that _attitude come from?”____  
Jin spoke, his tone reprimanding and hands on his hips. Jimin looked up to see Namjoon, who was already pink in the face.  
He sighed shakily, feeling his heart get heavier, but he refused to cry.  
“Bet I wasn’t like this when I was under the influence of the potion,” he mumbled but Jin heard him anyways.  
In a matter of seconds, Jin was beside him, a warm hand over Jimin’s,  
“Jiminie, do you want to take a walk?”

_____ _

 

“C’mon, hyung!”  
“No, Hobi.”  
“Okay, fine. You can ride with me then, that way you won’t have to worry about me trashing your broom-”  
“Hobi…” Yoongi said his voice dangerously low, “I really am not in the mood, okay? I know I promised to teach you, but maybe- maybe some other time.” He expected Hoseok to huff and stomp away because that’s what Hoseok did when he didn’t get what he wanted. So when he wordlessly slid and sat beside him, Yoongi was surprised.  
“Yoongi? What’s wrong? Are you upset about Jimin?” Yoongi looked over to see Hoseok’s concerned filled eyes at him and Yoongi sighed, as he brought his hand up to ruffle Hobi’s orange hair.  
“Yah where have you two been?” Yoongi looked up to see Namjoon walking towards them, hands adjusting his robes.  
“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked, “Why aren't you with Jin hyung, boning or something?”  
Namjoon blushed as he flipped Yoongi off, “Shut up, he's with Jimin. He seemed pretty upset, so Jin decided to ta-”  
Namjoon stopped talking abruptly and pressed his mouth into a thin line, as Yoongi just looked everywhere but at him.  
“Yoongi…”  
“ _What _?” he snapped. Namjoon just shook his head, “When are you going to talk to him?”__  
“I tried okay?”  
“So handing him a chocolate frog classifies as trying to talk, now?”  
“It does for me.”  
“Bullshit. Even the paintings can tell that you miss him Yoongi.”  
Yoongi looked away, cheeks getting rosier,as the painting in front of them decided to uselessly speak up, ( _“He’s right you know, we notice everything, young one. _”) Yoongi glared at it, and then at Hobi who immediately stopped giggling and bit his lip.__  
“I think Namjoon’s right, Yoongi, I think you should show a bit more effort, if you really want to talk to him-”  
“I hurt him, the last time we actually talk-talked. I think I was leading him on too much and-” he took a deep breath as the scenes replayed in his mind, the almost-kiss, how he pulled back at the last moment and how fucking disappointed Jimin looked.  
Of-fucking-course Jimin would feel embarrassed about whatever happened between them.  
_But. ___  
_What if Jimin was the one leading him on- __  
_No. __He didn’t like the pink-haired boy like that- __he didn’t, he- _  
“Fine, I’ll try talking to him.”  
“So you admit it, you do miss him.” Namjoon spoke up matter-of factly and Yoongi just rolled his eyes, slowing down as Namjoon and Hoseok walked in front of him.  
“I guess I do.” he muttered slowly so that no one could catch it._______

_____ _

 

 

 

 

Jimin sighed as he grabbed the envelope.  
“Jimin I thought you said you were okay after that talk with Jin hyung,” Jungkook stated as he snaked his arm around Taehyung’s waist.  
“Yeah, Jimin, it’s been a week! Didn’t you say you’d try talking to Yoongi hyung?”  
“I said I’ll try. I did, and decided I couldn’t so here we are.”  
Jimin explained, the tips of his fingers grazing the envelope in his hands.  
“Horace Slughorn.” he whispered before tearing it open.  
He ignored Tae trying to counter him, ( _“Just talk already, Chim! _ _This is getting ridiculous. _”)____  
His eyes widened and he grimaced.  
“What’s wrong, Jiminie?”  
“It’s an invitation.”  
“To?”  
“Professor Slughorn’s Slug Club party.”  
“Ah. So what’s so-”  
“We’re supposed to bring a date.”  
“Oh.”  
_Oh. ___

_____ _

 

Jimin had been successfully avoiding Yoongi for over a week.  
Not so successful?  
His efforts to keep the mint haired Slytherin out of his head. Jimin knew what he had done during the influence of the potion. He knew he had no control over his actions, and thinking back to it now, it all just felt like a very vivid dream.  
A vivid dream, where he could remember every feeling he felt. His shyness in front of the boy, and that feeling of his heart dropping when the boy moved away from him as he leaned to kiss him. He fucking hated it. He ignored the small part of his heart wishing he could experience everything again, genuinely, and without any stupid Amortentia.  
So when he saw the letter, the invitation to Slughorn’s party, to which he was required to bring a date; he pushed the image of mint-haired Min Yoongi, which had suddenly popped up, to the back of his mind.  
He could do this. He could ask literally anyone. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

 

 

Yoongi stared, no, he glared at the invitation.  
Well, fuck.  
“So?” Jin looked at him expectantly. Yoongi just shook his head, “So what?”  
“Are you going to ask him?”  
“Ask who?” he drawled but flinched when Jin suddenly slammed his fork on the table.  
“Yoongi, you really need to stop acting like this! You’re miserable. And don’t you dare deny it, Min Yoongi, I have known you for eight years.” Jin twisted in his seat as he grabbed Yoongi’s shoulders, forcing him to face the Hufflepuff, “So, are you or are you not asking Park Jimin to that party?” 

 

Yoongi fumbled with his wand inside his robes, as he stands in front of the Hufflepuff dorms.  
“He was hanging out with Hobi.” Namjoon had told him. He sighed as he walked inside, after hurriedly muttering the password. The common room felt warm and welcoming and smelled like cookies. Yoongi passed a few Hufflepuffs as he walked up to the middle of the room where he could easily spot the pink-haired Slytherin.  
“ _Yah _, Jiminah,” he called out and both heads turned to him. Hobi’s eyes settled on Yoongi and something flashed through them, which Yoongi could only describe as fear and sadness.__  
Jimin turned around to look at Yoongi and Yoongi saw his eyes widen slightly in panic.  
“Jimin, I-” he started saying, his hand flying to his pocket to grab the badly folded letter, but he stopped mid- way when he realised that Jimin was holding the invitation too. No. He was handing it to Hoseok. Yoongi looked at the both of them and suddenly the reason why Hoseok looked so sad when he saw Yoongi made sense.  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _  
“I- you nevermind.” and with that Yoongi spun fast on his heels as he power-walked towards the exit.__

_____ _

He was confused, did Jimin like Hobi? Is that why he had been so upset after the potion had worn off? He felt like such an idiot, how could someone like Park Jimin even like him? Whatever had sprung up between them had only been the effect of the potion, nothing more. 

_Stupidstupidstupidstupid. ___

____

“Yoongi! Hyung! Please wait.” Yoongi stopped as he turned around and his eyes met with Hoseok.  
“Yoongi please, he’s as confused as you ar-”  
“I really don’t give a shit, Hoseok. You’re his friend and he asked you to go with him. There’s nothing wrong with that. I just thought of maybe asking him.”  
Hoseok looked at his feet sadly, “He just wanted someone to go with and he was blackmailing me because he was mad at me and- I’m sorry hyung, if you want to take him, I can say no and- I’m sure he’ll say yes-”  
“No.”  
“Wha-”  
“I said, no, Hobi. I- just take him, alright? I- I didn’t want to take him in the first place either.” he mumbled and walked away from a frowning Hoseok, ignoring the clench in his heart as he walked away. 

 

 

“It-are you alright, Yoongi?” Jin asked carefully.  
Yoongi stabbed into his meal with his fork, “Yeah, why do you ask?”  
He looked up to see Hoseok giving him a concerned look before glancing at Jin, who just pressed his lips together tightly.  
“The party’s tonight.”  
Yoongi froze momentarily, just for a second, but recovered quickly,  
“I know.” he answered, his voice flat.  
Jin sighed rubbing his temples, and Yoongi knew the elder was mad. Namjoon curled an arm around his boyfriend and Jin just melted into his embrace and placed his head on the headboy’s shoulder.  
Yoongi raised his eyebrows before pushing his plate away, “Well, that’s my cue to leave.”  
Walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall, he couldn’t help but glance at the Gryffindor Table, and he quickly averted his gaze when he saw a certain pink-haired boy was already looking at him.  
He walked out the Hall, ignoring how his cheeks had gotten warmer.  
_Just get back to your fucking dorm, _ _you can ask anyone to tag along before the party. __It’s no big deal, just go back to the dorm so you can sleep- _______  
“Ow, fuck…” he muttered as his arms unconsciously flew up to steady the body which had collided into him. The figure in front of him chuckled, embarrassed, his chocolate brown hair disheveled and he offered Yoongi a cheeky smile before bowing slightly. “Sorry, Yoongi hyung, I didn’t watch where I was going.”, Kihyun stammered.  
Yoongi nodded in return as he glared playfully at the Slytherin.  
“Yah, Kihyun-ah, are you always this clumsy? Aish, now I know why you didn’t make it to the Quidditch team.”  
He added with a grin, which Kihyun returned.  
They parted ways and Yoongi smiled after the boy,  
_What the fuck are you doing, _ _just fucking go for it, _you fucking imbecile, you- ___  
“Yah! Kihyun-ah!”  
The boy stopped midway to look back at Yoongi with a questioning look.  
“What are you doing tonight?”___

_____ _

 

Jimin was miserable. He should’ve just declined the invitation and not go to this dumb party, in the first place. He took another cup of whatever they were serving at the party, and downed the shot in one go. He knew it was being held under Professor Slughorn’s influence but Jimin found it hard to believe that the students wouldn’t find a way to sneak in some mild alcohol. His suspicions were proven correct when from his eyes landed on Jackson, who was currently flailing himself drunkenly around the room. Jimin rolled his eyes because the party had barely started, and why the fuck is he so early? Even after Hoseok told him he would enter the party about an hour after it started.  
Jimin sighed and swirled the contents of his drink as a certain mint haired-no.  
He shook his head and looked up immediately smiling as he saw Hoseok enter the room. He was quickly walking towards him, a heart-shaped smile on his lips.  
“Why aren’t you dancing?” he shouted over the loud pulsating beat.  
He just shrugged and slowly shook his head.  
A glimmer of something flashed through Hobi’s eyes and he asked tentatively.  
“Is it because of you know-um, _him _?”__  
Jimin slowly looked up and before he could reply, he was being pulled through dancing, swarming bodies.  
And then he was dancing with Hoseok, the elder’s body pressed against him as they swayed to the music. Hoseok laughed as he twirled Jimin around and Jimin laughed with him, feeling himself loosen up, heat rising through his body.  
“That’s it, Jiminie, enjoy yourself!” Hoseok shouted over the music and Jimin smiled before Hoseok let go of his tiny waist, immersing in his own world of dance.  
And he was… surprisingly feeling happier as he swayed, until Jimin felt a shiver run down his spine. He automatically turned around and his eyes locked with-

____

Oh fuck

Min Yoongi. Jimin froze, as he took in what Yoongi was wearing; clad in an all black- a silky v neck shirt, which was tucked in tight pants. He was holding, what Jimin assumed was his coat, in his arms. Yoongi was staring at him his eyes dark with an unreadable, bleak expression on his face. Jimin gulped and looked down at his feet. He looked up again and noticed the person standing next to him. He knew Kihyun, he was a nice senior and Jimin had studied Ancient Runes with him once.  
But when he realized that Kihyun was Yoongi’s date he felt something boil up in his chest as he quickly tore his eyes away from the pair. Kihyun had his fuching hand around Yoongi’s shoulder and he yearned to-  
Jimin shook his head and went back to dancing with Hobi.

 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. ___  
These were the words running through Yoongi’s mind, when his eyes almost automatically found Jimin the second he entered the party.  
Yoongi almost swore out loud as a familiar anger rushed through him when he saw the pink-haired boy’s body pressed against Hoseok’s.  
And he was smiling.  
_Fuck, how long has it been since he saw Jimin smile? ___  
His pink cotton candy looking hair had been slicked back instead of his usual bangs on his forehead. He was wearing a loose red shirt which was displaying his very prominent collarbones with tight ripped jeans which-  
Okay Yoongi it was time to stop eyefucking him  
The party went on like this- Yoongi glaring at Jimin and Hoseok dancing, Yoongi glaring at Namjoon and Jin who were fucking grinding on each other in public and Yoongi glaring at Kihyun before declining his offer to dance every five seconds.  
Fuck this shit, he never should’ve come here in the first place.  
Jin and Namjoon had finally realized they were probably making everyone at the party uncomfortable because of their excessive pda, and had left mumbling something about the Room of Requirement.  
So now Yoongi was alone watching Jimin nervously downed more and more shots, despite Hoseok giving him looks of concern.  
Seriously.  
Fuck this shit.

_____ _

 

Jimin woke up in his dormitory with a throbbing headache. He pushed off the soft blanket that had been placed on him, trying hard to remember how exactly he got back.  
He almost convinced himself that Hoseok was probably the one that brought him back, when his eyes caught the blanket which had originally been placed on him. His breath caught in his throat as he brought the soft blanket closer, examining it.  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
This was his own blanket. That one blanket he had carefully placed on Min Yoongi when he found him napping in front of the Forbidden Forest. Oh.

“I put him to bed.”  
“That’s nice of you, Yoongi.”  
“I- hyung.”  
“Yes?”  
“I almost cried, I was so angry, and frustrated when I realised he wasn’t at the party anymore. And Hobi asked to take him but I pushed him away- hyung I literally took his arm and swung him off. I don’t know what’s wrong but this hasn’t happened since- since, hyung the last time I felt this way was-”  
“Hoseok?”  
“Yeah… Hoseok.”

Yoongi would never admit it now, but it was a fact that Yoongi had a crush on his best friend, Jung Hoseok, for most of his fifth and the start of his sixth year. It was his first crush, and Yoongi knew it was utterly stupid how his heart fluttered everytime Hobi would smile at him. But it was so fucking useless. Why?  
Because Jung Hoseok didn't do relationships, and Jung Hoseok just had fun. That didn't stop Yoongi from feeling jealous every time Hoseok would complain about not getting enough sleep last night or when he bragged about taking Park Jae, Ravenclaw Captain to bed and hence “helping Hufflepuff win the match”.  
Jung Hoseok was the purest impure human being, he was literally the embodiment of the sun and he was the nicest heart breaker, he loved his single life and so Min Yoongi had to pretend he never liked his best friend and carried on with life.  
“Hoseok? What about Hoseok?” Hobi asked as he sprung into the common room.  
“We were just bad mouthing you as usual, Hobi.” Jin said to which Hobi pouted and jumped on to Jin.  
“Anyways,” Hoseok started after he and Jin were done with their stupid antics (Yoongi had rolled his eyes a total of twenty-six times)  
“The Hogsmead trip is this Friday, since everyone is going, we can hang out with the maknaes and maybe celebrate Jin-hyung and Taehyung's birthday together! We won't be able to celebrate his birthday because we'll have Christmas break then so… what'd you say?”  
“Sure I guess… hey Hoseok?”  
“Yes, my sugar plum honey bun Yoongi-bear?”  
“Fuck off, I was going to apologise but nevermind, you don't fucking deserve it.”  
“Okay, okay! You can apologise.” Jin chuckled softly behind them and Yoongi just sighed before mumbling out his apology,  
“I'm sorry I kinda threw you down, I was just worried and uh-”  
“It's okay Yoongiiii, I love you too.”  
“Yeah whatever.”

 

Yoongi is determined to make things right with Park Jimin. He can and he will, but he can’t fucking do it if the younger is going to keep avoiding him every time he tries to bring up a fucking conversation.  
Yoongi considers himself to have grown more confident in the quest to becoming friends with Park Jimin again. When did his newfound confidence come about? He is not sure. All he knows is that, ever since he started feeling the desire to keep Jimin safe, out of danger, and far away from too much drunken antics, he realised he actually, dare he say it, _cared _for the boy.__  
Jimin, however showed no signs of wanting to talk to Yoongi at all. And, it _hurt _.__  
“Anyways, so it’s not only Jin’s birthday month, it’s also technically the one-year anniversary for our first kiss!”  
“Right, so you’re thinking of getting Jin, a combined present to commemorate both the events because-”  
“Oh, hell no, Jin won’t say it but we both know, he’ll expect more than tha-”  
Namjoon got cut off by a very loud Taehyung, catching both of them off guard.  
“Hyungs! What do you think is the correct way to get more juice out of the Sopophorous bean; cutting it or crushing it?”  
Yoongi scrunched up his nose, but before he could answer, Namjoon beat him to it.  
“Well, actually, both can work, but crushing is a quicker method and you can get more juice out of it, so I’d go with crushing the bean.”  
Taehyung flashed Namjoon his signature boxy smile, before turning to Jungkook, “Aha! I told you!” Jungkook grinned cheekily in return, and snaked his arm around Tae’s waist, “I don’t know why I doubted you, TaeTae.” Yoongi noticed how Tae blushed, to which he chuckled before his eyes landed on Park Jimin.  
Yoongi felt an unfamiliar nervousness wash over him, before he shook it off.  
“Hey Jiminah!~” he started but the younger boy suddenly turned pink, stumbling backwards. He sputtered out a lame excuse before running down the hallway disappearing at the end, leaving behind a very stunned Yoongi.  
Tae and Jungkook looked uneasily between Yoongi and the space where Jimin had just been and Namjoon coughed loudly. Yoongi quickly shook his head and patted Jungkook’s back, “See you guys at the trip tomorrow.” he slurred lazily before turning around, shoving his hands in his robes, walking away, unbothered. 

_____ _

_____ _

_He was very bothered ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the chapter!!  
> Sorry this took so long, but things are looking up, and we will most probably be done with this story soon!  
> Also, we will most probably add this story to a series and make Taekook and Namjin prequel :3  
> kudos an comments make us happy and help brighten our otherwise gloomy college days. <3  
> follow our instagram page: @_hopertenzia_  
> hi guys, zee here!  
> i posted a Namjin canon compliant oneshot on my own account (@Zee_ships) go check it out!!  
> Love youu~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! This was our first attempt at a fanfiction uwu
> 
> Also check out our instagram page @_hopertenzia_ too keep up with arts, chapter updates, character insights and more AU ideas!!!  
> muah love ya'll


End file.
